Irish problems , typical america
by MaguiltySodomy
Summary: Rory is new to glee club , so are the feelings he starts to get for a certain tall hunk. can he stand the bullying and lack of good will long enough for a love to bloom?


' look just because you're living with me , doesn't mean I'll talk to you. I can't believe you tricked me …only lord tumbleton can get away with that , but since my mum says I can't exchange you I suppose I'll talk to you out of school ' Brittany then waltzed through hall . Rory couldn't help but smile as her ass tightly smiled at him. Though he quickly lowered his head

Rory paced round looking for Finn , it was hard being the new kid. Whenever Finn was about the hockey lads seemed to be less rowdy though Finn advised that calling his mother mommy was not a good idea to begin with. ' fuck off irish'.

Rory grimaced at the jocks name-calling, After pretending to be a leprechaun he felt alone as Brittany refused to talk with him outside the house and he realised that she had every right to do so. ' go back to mexico'

But cmon she was hot and he constantly had to live with her( hiding morning wood had become somewhat difficult). She was single as far as he aware so what was wrong with trying to get a snog , sure if she let him get in her pot of gold he sure weren't complaining.

Being fifteen was hard, quite literally at times… most of time living with Brittany. He had tried thinking of Finn to keep his dick from being constantly on standby ready to fuck. Nothing seemed to work. Though he did know something, and that was Finn and Glee club were grand. They gave him something to do and even if it meant following Finn around as if on a leash it made him feel like things were going to be OK.

' oh No' Rory quickly jumped behind the trash can. ' Wait till I find Finn , voy hacerle pagar, Lima alturas adyacentes él será lo siento,' cackled Santanna.

Rory held his breath and closed his eyes, he thought 'please don'' let her see me please god, holy god'. Whether by luck of the Irish or the even less likely case of god answering she passed like a blood searching shark , cruising for Finn meat. Rory remained huddled like a hamster behind trash can. Until he heard a sound ' Dude that you?'

The voice called again ' uh Rory' the Irish lad glanced up .

' what you doing behind the trash can' it was Finn Rory beamed a grin and looked up . ' Finn Hudson, top of morning- uh' he stood up ' orite dude' he accent outweighed the Americanising tone .

Chuckling fin said ' yeah dude I'm good. ' he made his stupid face ' what you doing behind the trash can?'

Rory blushed ' I was hiding form that satana girl…she scares more than a banshee '

Finn laughed nodded his head and started to walk. Rory followed. ' I added you on facebook Finn , Kurt and Tina added me too , Ii was surprised when kurt did I thought it took years so I -'

Finn laughed ' I'll add when I get home , don't worry it won't take years' Rory smiled at that. ' that's grand, I thought it was weird normally back home people add you all the time , America sure is odd'. Finn sighed. ' don't take every thing I say so literally , I guess its an American thing but I don'' really know, I mean Rachel always complains i need to articulate mylsef …though I don't know what that means …'.

Rory had grown fond of Finns tangent way of talking, he hoped that Finn didn't improve his articulation ,it was part of his charm. Finn was dopey , yet so street , least compared to himself. ' So fin hud- Finn what's happening today if you mind me asking'.

Finn stared blankly at Rory. ' um…I think we've got to try and apologise to Santana' Rory froze ' I don't think you should , she muttered something in Spanish and it really didn' sound to grand Finn'. Finn stopped and stared at Rory ' look , I know she is a mega-bitch but that don't mean she deserved to …you know' – ' be outed to thousands of Americans on national T.v and probably all her family?'. Finn choked on his words. Sighing he said ' yeah that' he darted down the hall a bit fast for Rory, Rory stopped following ' I'll see you later'. Great he probably just pissed off his only remaining friend. It was strange though , he felt a similar feeling to when Brittany walked away. Maybe he didn't want to sleep Brittany afterall…or maybe , ' don'' even go there' he thought abruptly. 'Ow' his nose was still sore and it throbbed whenever a gust from the air vent spat at him. He decided to head to class hopefully Finn had saved him a seat , he was in Finn's Spanish class as he was bumped up a year and Finn was resitting. ' Oi Irish…Irish'

Rory ran he knew that voice ' Oi get back here' yelled brad. He dashed past Tina whose welcoming smile quickly changed to an contorted what the fuck ' Got to run'. She glared as she saw the jocks ran past she jumped in the way , mike ever loyal aided her. Rory grinned ' thank you Tina , you're a star'. He ran into classroom. Everyone glared and Finn knocked his head on the desk.

' Rory are you OK' asked Mr Shue. ' Yeah…grand…thought I was late'.

The hockey club skidded in the doorway. ' ur hi' they fled.

Mr .shue shook his head and gestured Rory to take a seat by Finn. Rory winked at Finn who jumped seemingly confused. Rory got his text book out and beamed. Finn tapped him ' Dude why did you wink at me'. Rory's face saddened ' Sorry Finn Hudosn- sorry I mean Finn. Well …it's just something I do it's gay or anything …are you' Rory glanced around and then leant close to finns ear 'homophobic' Finn startled dropped his pen. Quickly bending to pick it up he flung himself upwards and smiled at Mr shue who rolled his eyes. ' No , Kurt my step brother ...the gayer than pixie dude , he's my step brother…I'm just not comfortable with it…I don't know how to handle guys crushing on me…I'll tell another time'. Rory shook his head , he was simply glad Finn was talking to him. Rory blushed as he realised what he felt towards Finn …was very similar to what he felt for Brittany. ' oh god no way' he thought.

Rory saw the empty glee room , he remembered how Tina told him that when she felt the lack of solos got to her she jus sang in their. Apparently the pianist was mute or might as well be . Rory sighed and walked in. he started praying , not feeling a song . he prayed ' god let Finn like me back even if its not right. ' he paused and knelt before the steps. ' god please let him be hung' it was honest and he really wanted his crush to bigger down below than himself , which was not easy at 9 inches ( at fifteen no less). ' and please' .

' Rory!'

The class wenr by rather quickly , Rory was pale by the end of it but just blamed it on being spooked by the hockey club. But the real fright was the relasition he mite be bi , he deifentely liked girls as Brittannys pot o gold was still very desirable …but he couldn't deny that every time Finn let his mouth hang…the crude thought of filling it..oh god no.


End file.
